


First Name Basis

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Infinity Gems, Inspired By Tumblr, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mischief, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Prompt Fill, Relationship Reveal, Tony Being Tony, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Just because Tony might have given the Revengers the wrong impression, it doesn't mean that he can't still do something about it with Loki.





	First Name Basis

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, my fingers slipped again. Inspired by the prompt: _“Sometime during the Infinity War: Loki suddenly calls Tony "Anthony" instead of "Stark" and everyone is like "Wow, since when you two are on a first name basis?" and Tony just shrugs and says "Last night". *ba-dum tsss*”_
> 
> Which can be found [here](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/167700334087/sometime-during-the-infinity-war-loki-suddenly).
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE NOTE: There are very little Thor 3 spoilers, but this is a post Thor 3 story. And while there are almost no references and you might not even _notice_ them if you haven't seen the film. I still want to warn you regardless.  READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

_“How about you just call me Tony?”_

_“I have always found that name ridiculous. If I am to call you something else, Stark, it would be Anthony.”_

_“Hah! Trust you to be contrary and a little shit all rolled into one.”_

_“Oh? And will you stop me then, **Anthony**?”_

_“...I didn’t say that.”_

 

They were in the middle of a meeting when it first happened. Tony had been reading the debriefing pamphlet that Rhodey and Heimdall had put together that explained the histories and dangers of the latest planet that they would need to invade in the hopes of finding an Infinity Stone.

When he read some of the fact-sheets on the native, poisonous animals, Tony almost started to miss the fucked up mess that was being back on Earth and sporadically saving it.

Granted, space didn’t have Rogers, Barton, Romanoff or any of the other backstabbing assholes that had left him jumping at Thor’s ‘Revengers’ offer. It did however, have bigger and stronger bad guys and a far more hostile living environment.

Sure, HYDRA had almost assassinated him in his tower that one time, but it was different to a ship that could be blown apart in seconds because they’d pissed off the wrong ruler of a planet.

Still, he supposed he had to pick his silver linings where he could find them; he was in space, he trusted the group he was with, he had a _team_. It wasn’t Earth but it was good, for the most part.

He felt a tap to his shoulder and it made him glance up at Loki. “Anthony, pass me that tome?”

Glancing over at the book in question, he reached forward and caught it with his fingertips before sliding it across the table to the mage.

It was only when the book was in front of Loki that the engineer realised the complete silence that had enveloped the room. He looked around at a sea of surprised and incredulous faces.

“Since when were you two on a first name basis?” Rhodey asked from the head of the room, his eyebrows raised and a smirk catching at the corner of his mouth.

Tony replied on instinct to the thinly veiled tease, shrugging absently as he quipped, “Last night.”

It was only because he was sitting next to the mage that he heard the soft, sharp inhale of a breath. It would otherwise have been drowned out by Thor’s amused remark, his eyes twinkling with good humour, “Excellent! I am glad to see you have finally put aside your differences.” His smile pulled even wider, almost taking over his face. “Perhaps you will not be so tense now, brother?”

“I will find that difficult with _you_ as our Captain, Thor,” Loki sniped back, making the Thunderer laugh with good humour. The mage was quick to look back to the front of the table where Heimdall and Rhodey were both standing, looking amused. The mage was still leaning back casually in his chair, looking bored, as if none of this had affected him, as if he wasn’t missing a perfectly good trick. “Now, can we conclude this meeting?"

“It’s called a _debriefing_ , Loki,” Tony said, winking at the trickster and shifting a little closer. “But not like the kind that we did last-”

He was stopped from continuing when a stylus hit him in the chest. He glanced down at where it was now rolling across the table only to look over at the Valkeryie who was giving him a very threatening smile. It was the kind that said she had wanted the meeting to finish five minutes ago and if he didn’t _shut up_ , he would be paying for it later.

Tony cleared his throat and looked over at Rhodey, “Right, yeah, so um, hostile planet. You were saying?”

Rhodey rolled his eyes but went back to what he’d been explaining with the assistance of Heimdall’s all knowing and all seeing knowledge of the universe. Tony did pay attention to what was being said, _he did_ , but he also glanced over at Loki who was scowling slightly at the book in front of him.

Bumping their shoulders together lightly to get the trickster’s attention, he raised his eyebrows curiously at the other man. Loki’s lips just pursed a little before he made a gesture with his fingers that months of working in close quarters allowed Tony to translate as ‘ _later_ ’. 

Accepting that, Tony turned away and settled back into his chair to listen to the rest of the explanation. 

They would have four days before they reached the new planet after all; that was plenty of time to ask why a really harmless and easy to explain away implication seemed to have made Loki so unexpectedly irritated.

* * *

Unfortunately they didn’t have much chance to chat as Bruce needed Tony’s help in the lab and Thor had grabbed Loki almost the moment the debriefing had broken up. They didn’t end up seeing each other for the rest of the day as Tony was hunkered down with Bruce for hours and when he finally went to get dinner, Loki had already eaten and left.

The only reason Tony had even left the lab (apart from hunger) was because Bruce had been dragged out by Valkyrie who was insistent that Bruce learn how to fight when he wasn’t the Hulk. It was a very slow process, but Tony liked seeing the way that the two Revengers brightened in each other’s presence, joking and carrying on the same way that Tony did with Rhodey.

It was _nice_ to see Bruce happy and at ease with a friend who loved both sides of his personality equally.

So instead of going back to work on their experiments alone, Tony had headed to his quarters on the ship. They weren’t anything like the penthouse of his tower, but they had the necessities and were as much as anyone else had. Tony had taken a nice, hot, soothing shower and had only just finishing changing into an old band shirt and loose cotton pants when he’d heard a soft knock on his door.

“Yeah, come in,” he’d called, only half paying attention as he searched his room for his tablet, planning to spend a few hours sketching some designs that he wanted to try and build when he could get parts from their next stop at a port.

He wasn’t all that surprised to see Loki come in and shut the door behind him as for all that Rhodey and Thor had joked about the sudden deepening of their relationship, they’d actually been spending days and evenings together for months. Whenever Tony had questions about how something worked, he often found that Loki was the person to go to - and Loki _liked_ to be the one that Tony needed to ask.

God, he’d been so ridiculously arrogant at the beginning (and yeah, okay, they’d had some pretty impressive arguments that probably would have looked pretty bad to an outside observer), but in a way that had always somehow been endearing. Loki also knew what he was talking about and how to help Tony get the results that he wanted. Tony had put up with Loki’s personality at first, then he’d grown fond of it, then they’d become friends, and then they’d started flirting.

The fact that it had mostly happened behind closed doors and that they had barely talked at all during a group setting was only now becoming apparent to the engineer.

Honestly, the whole ‘ _call me by my first name_ ’ thing had been a random discussion they’d had over drinks in Tony’s quarters the other night. They’d been fiddled with and trying to recreate the schematics of an Asgardian plasma gun; stuff like that tended to bond two people, plus, 'Stark' had been getting kind of tiring.

Tony half-expected that it was the schematics that Loki had come to talk about and he’d grinned at the mage as he’d asked, “You here to see a man about a gun, Loki?”

Loki smiled slightly at the joke. “Not quite, Anthony.”

“Okay, what’s up? Heh,” Tony smirked, “ _shoot_.”

When Loki spoke next though, he sounded curious, quizzical and his smile said he was testing out the parameters of the joke, “So, we are lovers now are we, Anthony?”

But... but something about his voice made Tony pause and actually _look_ at Loki. 

Tony had seen Loki act before, the entire invasion of Earth had been one giant production that Loki had put on when he was unstable, terrified and forced into a position he was straining to find his way out of.

He’d also seen Loki for who he _was_ , full of smart remarks and quick to grin, quick to play a prank. He was the Revenger who was most likely to get the rest of them in trouble because he’d stolen something that he shouldn’t have. He was the mischief god, through and through and Tony loved that about him.

But this was... this was something different.

This wasn’t Loki playing along; this was Loki carefully testing the waters as well as Tony’s thoughts on a subject that they had only ever glanced at in the past.

 _Oh_ , Tony thought, _so that’s why he didn't joke about it._

And then Tony smiled.

“Well,” he answered the mage’s question, “we definitely could be.”

Loki blinked then, surprise showing even as Tony took the steps needed to get closer, to boldly stand in Loki’s space and lightly rest his hands on the mage’s hips. Loki’s hands seemed to move on auto-pilot, touching Tony’s sides in turn.

The moment the trickster realised what he was doing, Loki looked down at their bodies, at the intimate touch before back to Tony’s face. It took him all of a second to grin; bright, happy and pleased before he was shifting his touch and cupping the engineer’s cheeks to pull Tony into a kiss.

Tony responded instantly, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist as he drew them flush against each other. Loki’s mouth was hot and skilled as his tongue tangled with Tony’s own, making the inventor shiver and cling to the trickster even more.

When they eventually pulled back to gasp for air some minutes later, Loki just pressed their foreheads together, his wide smile prevalent and making Tony grin in reply.

It was easy after that to pull Loki towards his bunk and to get the mage on top of him and their clothes on the floor.

But it... wasn't what Tony had expected; he’d fantasised about being with Loki on and off over the last few months when he’d been alone in bed and aroused, but he’d never have anticipated the level of laughter and affection that the night was filled with.

They actually _did_ act like lovers. Loki loved to kiss his skin and litter it with little marks. He laughed so easily, his eyes crinkling with happiness before he kissed Tony and whispered praises and compliments. And while he did acquiesce to Tony’s demands for _'more'_ and ' _faster, damn it_ ' with a smile, it was only after teasing him thoroughly, both verbally and physically.

It was almost worrying that seeing how much Loki was enjoying himself made Tony’s heart flare with warmth and made him kiss Loki back just as adoringly. It made him realise that maybe there had been something building between them for a lot longer than Tony had thought.

When they were finished, worn out, tired and satisfied, Tony didn’t even know _why_ he was surprised when Loki just wrapped Tony in his arms and tugged him close, Tony’s back to the mage’s front and Loki’s head tucked against the engineer’s shoulder and neck.

It had been a long time since Tony had spent a night with another person, and an even longer time since that person had cuddled Tony close like they didn’t want to let him go.

He’d missed that feeling. He also liked knowing that it was _Loki_ who was the one sharing the bed with him.

Relaxing back against the other, Tony just closed his eyes and smiled softly. When he felt Loki let out a soft, content sigh in reply and press another kiss to the skin of his neck, Tony just snuck his hand down to link with Loki’s where it rested against the engineer’s chest.

Loki just gave a soft hum of contentment that only further advised Tony that Loki wasn’t going anywhere. It had Tony grin; a small and pleased thing as his chest warmed with affection once more.

And it had him thinking that maybe it wasn’t so bad to be flying through space instead of fighting the good fight down on Earth.

Granted, space didn’t have his Tower, or hamburgers or a good internet connection, but it had real friends, some amazing new tech and a new relationship that was forming with Loki.

 _Yeah_ , Tony thought, snuggling back against the trickster behind him, _space is pretty good, actually._

_I think I'm kind of happy here._

* * *

**BONUS, 3 MONTHS LATER:**

They were in the middle of a battle when it happened again, the not-Avengers and the (still ridiculously named) Revengers working together to try and get to the latest Infinity Stone.

Tony was surrounded be enemies and really not liking his odds when Loki had yelled, “Anthony!” 

Tony had shifted and seen one of the alien grenades getting tossed towards him. Tony had quickly shot up in the air moments before it exploded, taking out the group of opponents that had been around him.

The engineer had grinned and planned to quip, “ _thanks, babe_ ” when Clint had panted, sounding almost uncertain (the way he always was to joke around Tony considering _everything_ ), “Wow, since when are you two on a first name basis?”

Tony didn’t have to do anything, he could have ignored it the way he’d been ignoring the not-Avengers when it didn’t relate directly to the battle - but he couldn’t resist this.

He looked over at the mage and answered with a smile in his voice, “Last night.”

Loki chuckled, no doubt remembering the last time Tony had quipped that, and he even blew the inventor a kiss. Tony made a show of catching it before flying off to take on the latest collection of aliens that happened to be around.

And if no one outside of the Revengers believed them, then that was just fine.

Because all that mattered was that when the battle was over and they’d all split up for the night, Loki still found him and smiled into the kiss that he gave the engineer in greeting. Loki’s hands held him, warm and familiar as Tony curled into the touch of his lover.

When the trickster pulled back, he quirked his eyebrow at the inventor and teased softly, “Last night, Anthony?”

Tony chuckled. “Well, would you have preferred me to be more specific? Listed the _exact_ date you flirted your way into my pants?”

Loki just huffed out an amused breath. “I do think I was calling you Anthony before that.”

“Eh, maybe,” Tony just pulled the other man even closer, enjoying the way he felt; warm, solid and _his_. “But why ruin good imagery?”

Shaking his head, Loki was still looking delightfully, wickedly amused. He also kissed Tony again and slipped a hand under his lover’s shirt to simply touch warm, uninjured skin.

When they pulled apart, Loki requested, “Stay in my rooms tonight?”

Tony grinned, wide, pleased and happy to spend every single night of his life there with the mage. “Yeah.”

After all, it wasn’t like their relationship was a secret that they needed to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, initially I had written it without the "bonus" scene since that wasn't what came to mind first. Then I wrote the additional scene just before posting and because I wanted the more dramatic "in battle" reveal. HalcyonFrost said it was like a sequel soooo here we go XD
> 
> Hope you like!


End file.
